Reencarnacion
by zerezo-kittzz
Summary: padre...lo siento pero nunca enviamos a nadie por usted...me temo que fue el demonio que asecha los alrededores...pronucio la mujer temblandole el labio al hablar...-no diga tonterias hermana, eso es ireeal-pronuncio el monje asombrado.. ALGO NUEVO.xD..
1. Chapter 1

_** INTRODUCCION…**_

_**(OKINAWA JAPON 1921)**_

— Ciertos rumores afirman que el padre Hiroshi fue asesinado en su lecho hace una semana por la madrugada.— hablo un hombre robusto que vestía un yukata negro con una cinta gris amarrada a su cintura.

— ¿Se ha sabido algo más? Pregunto otro que vestía similar…

— Tengo entendido que nosotros somos los encargados de mandar al próximo sacerdote a ese pequeño pueblo…¿Qué hay de cierto en eso fugaku sama? Formulo un hombre bastante imponente que vestía un elegante kimono blanco… sus rasgos eran muy serios y formales…

— Estas en lo cierto Hiashi— le respondió el aludido con una cara seria e inexpresiva. — y es por eso que decidí que uno de mis hijos vaya en esta misión.— siguió diciendo. — creo que el seria el indicado para resolver este problema…

— Pero… sabes de lo que estás hablando…los últimos 6 sacerdotes fueron asesinados en esa iglesia— le hablo otro en tono preocupado. — seria como mandarlo a una muerte segura...— termino de decir frunciendo notablemente el seño.

— Sé lo que hago.— menciono Fugaku sin inmutarse del anterior comentario. — elegí a Sasuke porque él está capacitado tanto física como mentalmente… también recordemos que los sacerdotes asesinados eran mayores , y tal vez no gozaban de ninguna condición…— termino de hablar mirando a una dirección en especial.

— Sasuke… que bien que hayas escuchado hijo…me ahorraras explicaciones.— hablo el hombre dirigiéndose a un muchacho que estaba pardo en una puerta que daba al extremo de la sala donde se encontraban reunidos… el chico era pelinegro y bastante alto… vestía un kimono negro que impedía ver a detalle su figura pero desde lejos se notaba que tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado..

El estuvo escuchando desde que se inicio la reunión, se entero de que el padre hiroshi fue una más de las victimas en ese pueblo que ahora en todo el monasterio apodaban _**"el pueblo del infierno"**_ pues ya eran 6 muertes de las que se enteraban en el último año… eso era sorprendente pues el sabia que de dichos asesinatos nunca se encontraban huellas o algo que delatara al asesino. Lo más extraño era que todos aparecían desnudos en sus respectivas camas con señales de que antes de morir tuvieron una eyaculación… eso era inaudito pues al ser sacerdotes no podían realizar esos actos tan pecaminosos y mucho menos tener una experiencia de tal magnitud… al principio se llego a la conclusión de que dichos sacerdotes estaban saltando las reglas y que quizás los asesinaban por venganzas en su contra, pero lo descartaron al enterarse que todos tenían el mismo fin… no podía ser casualidad…. Era obvio que la misma persona era la culpable de todos los casos…pero, ¿Quién era capaz de causar ese efecto en hombres que estaban al servicio del todopoderoso?... acaso existía una mujer capaz de llevar a esos hombres a desertar de su pasión por dios… eso era algo que descubriría por el mismo pues desde ya se marcharía a cubrir al padre hiroshi al pueblo que estaba a las afueras de Fukuoka…

Y así fue… esa misma noche emprendió camino a dicho lugar con un propósito en mente…descubrir al asesino y poner orden y control en la iglesia… a él lo acababan de ascender a sacerdote después de durar 4 años postulando para dicho puesto…a sus 26 años era uno de los más jóvenes hombres al servicio del señor…y ejercía al pie de la letra su vocación, el nunca caería en los placeres carnales aunque algunos el consejo hubieran dudado de sus capacidades por ser tan joven, el les había demostrado con creces que su pasión le pertenecía a dios y que por eso decidió su vocación para ser uno más de los mensajeros del señor…

No pudo seguir preguntándose muchas dudas que tenía en mente porque el tren en el que viajaba anuncio su llegada… al bajar se encontró con una de las monjas que era parte del convento que se establecía en la misma iglesia en la que el se haría cargo de ahora en adelante… ella lo recibió con una reverencia y enseguida le indico un carruaje que los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino… subieron y transcurrieron alrededor de 20 minutos cuando de repente el carruaje paro y ellos se encontraron enfrente del gran convento que en su centro contenía la iglesia enorme e imponente…

El nunca había sentido miedo por nada pero al estar enfrente de esa construcción de 3 pisos con sus estructuras algo viejas por el paso de los años es que un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda…le daba una mal presentimiento, quizás una mala vibra que sintió al ver lo desolado que se veía a simple vista…

Cuando volteo al lado para encontrarse con la monja que anteriormente lo acompañaba se encontró con que no estaba… volteo a todos lados buscándola pero ni señales de ella… ahora que lo recordaba ella nunca le mostro su rostro, solo le indico que la siguiera pero jamás le mostro más que su cabeza gacha tapada por el velo usual y nunca le miro a los ojos…

Decidió dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido… a lo mejor estaba tan distraído viendo el lugar que no noto cuando ella había ingresado al convento…si eso debía ser…

Cuando llego a la puerta enorme de hierro no tuvo que tocar pues la encargada de recibirlo ya se encontraba en la puerta… él le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza a lo que ella le devolvió un saludo igual para acto seguido alzar el rostro y sonreírle sinceramente…pudo identificar que sus ojos eran negros y las facciones de su rostro eran muy finas… dejo de prestar atención al escuchar las palabras que pronuncio la monja…

— Buenas tardes padre… mi nombre es shizune— se presento la mujer y abrió un poco más para dejarlo avanzar.

— Hmp…buenas tardes — pronuncio el azabache.

— Como encargada de el convento le doy la bienvenida y me disculpo por no poder mandar a alguien a recogerlo a la parada del tren— hablo la chica un poco avergonzada por la imponente presencia que daba a simple vista ese hombre.

La mujer se quedo observando la reacción del pelinegro… esperaba que no se molestara por su osadía de olvidar que justamente hoy llegaba el nuevo sacerdote a hacer acto de presencia al lugar…no la podían culpar pues llevaba bastantes días sin poder dormir por estar pendiente de las chicas que estaban bajo su cuidado…ella no podía permitirse descansar con _**ella **_ al acecho…menos aun después de haber atacado una semana atrás. si supiera que solo hombres eran sus víctimas no batallaría tanto pero no era así…pues las muertes que les daba a las mujeres de alma pura eran diez veces peor que a los monjes…ella no perdonaría tener más perdidas por un descuido… salió de su pensamientos al escuchar hablar al monje que recién llegaba.

— Está equivocada hermana— hablo el azabache con una seriedad poco discutible…— quizá olvido que mando a una de las monjas al servicio por mí en un carruaje— termino de decir para luego encararla.

La mujer se quedo helada cuando lo escucho decir esas palabras…¿Qué ella había mandado a alguien por él? …su cuerpo empezó a temblar al imaginar quien era la que había ido a darle una bienvenida cordial…

Era _**ella**_…

QUE TAL MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS…ESTA HISTORIA LA TENIA DESDE HACE TIEMPO PERO LA VERDAD NO ME ATREVIA A PUBLICARLA…NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO LO SOBRENATURAL PERO EN ESTA OCASIÓN LES DEJARE UNA DE MIS PRIMERAS CREACIONES…LES ADVIERTO QUE SI SON MUY SENSIBLES NO LEAN ESTO…PORQUE CONTENDRA COSAS HORRIBLES…

EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME LO HAGAN SABER POR MEDIO DE SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS…

LES CONFIESO QUE NO ESTOY MUY DECIDIDA A DARLE SEGUIMIENTO PUES SOY MUY MIEDOSA…PERO SI USTEDES QUIEREN CONTI, PUES YA SABEN QUE HACER…

LES AGRADEZCO POR LA ACEPTACION QUE TIENEN CON MIS OTROS FICS…LAS QUIERO… CUIDENSE NO VAYA SER QUE SE ENCUENTREN CON LA MONJA MALVADA… JAJAJA

HASTA PRONTO…


	2. Chapter 2

Reencarnación

Lilith…proviene de los principios, es una figura legendaria del folclore judío de origen mesopotámico… se le considera la primera esposa de Adán, anterior a Eva. Abandono el edén por propia iniciativa y se instalo junto al mar rojo uniéndose allí con asmodeo… su amante.

Mas tarde se convirtió en una bruja que rapta a los niños de sus cunas por la noche y se une a los hombres como un súcubo engendrando hijos demonios apodados (lilim) usando el semen que los varones derraman involuntariamente cuando están durmiendo.

Se le representa con el aspecto de una mujer muy hermosa y de excelentes curvas con el pelo largo y rizado, generalmente pelirroja y en ocasiones castaña….

Odia a las mujeres bellas y mas aun si son puras de cuerpo y alma…. Son sus victimas favoritas ya que actúa haciéndolas caer en su belleza y después de asegurarse de quitarles la pureza las asesina de la forma mas cruel posible…. Todos caen deslumbrados ante su belleza…. Tanto hombres como mujeres.

A ella le gusta mucho el semen del hombre y anda siempre al acecho de ver donde ha podido caer…

Ella lo recoge y se lo insemina… es por eso que siempre esta preñada y pariendo hijos…

Nunca intimida mas que superficialmente con algún hombre o mujer…solo saca los fluidos y evita el excesivo contacto físico, odia a los humanos por sentimentales y expuestos por eso solo se aprovecha de ellos…

Cada 100 años reencarna en una humana y la usa para satisfacerse y poder entrar al mundo sin ser descubierta por los Ángeles de dios…

Y es así como empezó a convertirse en realidad la leyenda que al ver de todos era solo una tontería inventada por la gente…pero que ahora después de las muy numerosas muertes en varios pueblos ha sido una realidad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La pequeña sakura tuvo una infancia de las más difíciles. A la corta edad de 7 años sus padres murieron inesperadamente de una extraña enfermedad, nunca se supo de alguna cura ya que en el pueblo donde vivía casi no había personas que se dedicaran a tratar con las enfermedades y los pocos curanderos que lo hacían no encontraron nada que pudiera salvarlos de esa extenuante enfermedad que los fue consumiendo día a día.

.

Perdió las ganas de seguir al ser llevada a una de las casas de una mujer mala que la hacia trabajar desde su corta edad. Ahí la obligaba a acarrear las pesadas cubetas de agua y llevarlas a una larga distancia desde el pozo. Esa mujer no tenia hijos y es por eso que acepto a la niña en su casa para tratarla como su sirviente y la pequeña fue llevada por esa causa aparte de que no conocía a muchas personas y era muy joven para vivir sola sin depender de nadie.

.

.Conforme fueron pasando los años ella se volvió sumisa y no esperaba que la mujer la mandara a nada. Ella madrugaba y se ponía a hacer todos los quehaceres del día con la ilusión de descansar temprano pues terminaba agotada pero honestamente sabia que con esa mujer le seria imposible.

.

.No sabia leer y al tener que hacer las compras se tenia que memorizar todo ya que si algo le faltaba la mujer la hacia regresar hasta el pequeño pueblo así fuera casi la hora del cierre de los puestos, tenia una vida miserable y desdichada. Todas las noches le pedía al señor que tuviera misericordia de ella y la llevara al lado de sus padres, incluso llego a considerar la idea de suicidarse pero lo descarto al enterarse por las ancianas religiosas que eso seria un pecado y que el señor no abriría sus senderos para recibirla en su lecho. Con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban seguía su rutina diaria en espera de algún milagro que dios le mandara pero nada ocurría. Metafóricamente sabia contar y sabia que ya era la doceava navidad que pasaba al lado de la mujer que conoció fuerte e imponente y que a estas alturas poco a poco se derrumbaba. Ella no era mala, al contrario pero no podía dejar de alegrarse al ya no ser mandada a nada por ella pues se encontraba postrada en una cama desde hacia meses.

.

.Diariamente observaba los cambios que en su cuerpo se efectuaban. Su rostro de ser pequeño y redondo se transformo en ovalado y un poco afilado, sus ojos ahora ya no eran tan inocentes haciendo lucir como dos grandes gemas rasgadas y brillantes, sus labios que de pronto se volvieron carnosos y rosados en conjunto con ese cuerpo tan femenino que sabia poseía y de buenas proporciones al saber que cada vez que iba al pueblo los hombres la miraban con lujuria mientras que las mujeres le dedicaban una mirada muy parecida a la de la mujer con la que viva así que deducía que prácticamente la odiaban al igual que ella.

.

No tenia ropa muy bonita pero aun así llamaba demasiado la atención de los aldeanos por su exótica cabello rosa palo que caía en cascada hasta su cintura. Ella era una mujer con el alma de una pequeña niña, no tenia malicia alguna pues no conocía mas mal que los malos tratos de la que hasta ahora su dueña. Después de la muerte de la mujer sakura se fue acercando cada vez mas a los brazos del señor, creía que si estaba lo suficientemente apegada a el sus padres estarían orgullosos y cuando su hora llegara podría reunirse con ellos.

A los pocos meses se le metió la idea de internarse en un convento que estaba junto a la enorme y vieja iglesia del pueblo. Desde hacia días que se encontraba inquieta y con un tremendo miedo… habían sucedido muchas muertes en torno al lugar y nadie sabia quien las provocaba. De hecho la gente empezó a encerrarse en sus casas mas temprano y ella no era la excepción… en cuanto caía el sol ella se internaba en su pequeña habitación a rogar por el alma de las personas muertas a dios. Lo mas trágico sucedió cuando una de sus hermanas murió inesperadamente de un día para otro. recordaba perfectamente haber charlado amistosamente con ella y a la mañana siguiente la encontraron muerta en su habitación. Era algo horrible y una y mil veces se pregunto _que clase de monstruo podría hacer eso._

_._

.

. De ese día en adelante todos y cada uno de los sacerdotes que llegaban a la iglesia aparecían muertos de una manera similar. Ella justificaba las muertes diciendo que no estaban tan apegados a su señor y que por eso el les daba la espalda… ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para el.

.

. El miedo de la gente empezó a crecer exageradamente. Empezaron a morir muchos hombres de igual manera y también mujeres mas específicamente señoritas que estaban próximas a desposarse por algún hombre de otras tierras. Le aterraba la idea pues sabia que solo mataban a las mujeres castas que hasta la fecha se guardaban para sus futuros esposos. Y aunque ella no se guardaba para nadie poseía su virginidad intacta, jamás la había tocado ningún hombre eso _nunca_… ella le pertenecía solamente a _dios_.

Se entero por la hermana shizune que llegaría un nuevo sacerdote, aun no llegaba y ya pedía por su pobre alma y rogaba a dios que este no corriera la misma surte que los anteriores. En dos días llegaría y todas estábamos impacientes adornando un poco el convento y la iglesia para que el no llegara a encontrarse el lugar sucio o descuidado. Cuando llego el día la hermana shizune se encontraba bastante nerviosa, tenia encima la muerte de nuestra otra hermana y se culpaba por ello al ser la encargada del convento. Así que olvido ordenar a las hermanas que se hacían cargo de llamar a los aldeanos que estaban al servicio de transportarlas que tenían que pedir el viaje a la estación de tren. Al parecer ella se sentía mal por no poder ir por el próximo padre. Lo curioso es que ese día amaneció especialmente frió y lleno de neblina que no dejaba ver mas haya de medio metro.

Con el día tan frió y poco manejable se hicieron las plegarias mañaneras y desayunaron en total silencio. Hoy no habría actividades ya que se esperaba la visita tan importante por lo tanto se ordeno a todas las novicias estar en sus respectivas habitaciones hasta nuevo aviso. Ósea salir solo a reverenciar al nuevo padre.

.

.

. Sakura se sentía extrañamente mas cansada de lo normal y con demasiado sueño, pareciera que no hubiera dormido bien en días y las extensas ojeras en su rostro así lo denotaban. Se sentía sumamente confusa ya que ella dormía desde las 7 de la tarde después de cenar y realizar los rezos nocturnos. Supuso que toda la presión que últimamente se respiraba por el pueblo era la causa. Para calmar sus ánimos se prometió ir al pueblo vecino por la mañana a llevar las galletas que vendían para las colectivas del convento. Porque así era, trabajaban de reposteras y hacían trabajos manuales y los vendían en los pueblos cercanos ya que en el suyo casi no quedaban habitantes pues se decía que estaba _maldito_…

Se acostó por unos minutos pensando en como seria el nuevo sacerdote y sin proponérselo se quedo completamente dormida.

Despertó por el incesante ruido que hacían en su puerta, puso atención y se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba con desesperación a su puerta. Así que se encamino a abrirle a quien fuera.

.

— Hermana sakura, la hermana shizune solicita nuestra presencia en la iglesia— pronuncio una monja bastante joven con unos extraños ojos grises. Sakura la conocía pues desde que llego a ese lugar ella la trataba especialmente bien y con el paso de los días se fueron convirtiendo en muy buenas amigas.

— En un momento voy hinata-chan— respondió la pelirrosa con una agradable sonrisa. La otra muchacha frunció el seño al ver las marcadas líneas que adornaban sus ojos. — veo que no has descansado bien sakura chan— formulo la muchacha con un notable tono de preocupación.

—Etto, yo… solo estoy un poco tensa por las cosas que han pasado últimamente— hablo la pelirrosa con la mirada gacha, lo que menos quería era preocuparla por su estado aunque ni ella misma lo comprendiera en lo absoluto.

La ojiblanca le sonrío cariñosamente haciendo una reverencia caminando hacia la iglesia. La pelirrosa supo que con esa contestación ella se quedaba mas tranquila así que se encamino rápidamente al baño a colocarse su respectivo velo para ir a la reunió que empezaría en unos minutos. Curiosamente su velo se encontraba en su cama y ella no recordaba haberlo tomado para nada pues en el convento a ellas les daban la libertad de andar sin el solo se les exigía para hacer los rezos y mostrarse en condiciones de entregar su alma al señor. Negó rápidamente pues seguramente lo habría colocado ahí antes de dormirse. Se encamino a su cama a cogerlo y colocárselo para salir casi corriendo a la iglesia.

.

. Al llegar se encontró con todas reunidas pero la hermana shizune aun no llegaba. Suspiro audiblemente ya que se avergonzaría si ella notaba su retraso. Afortunadamente no fue así.

A los pocos minutos ella hizo su aparición junto al hombre que ellas identificaron como el nuevo sacerdote. Cuando todas clavaron sus ojos en el se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión pues el no era como los anteriores. Al contrario parecia alguien muy cercano a la perfección. Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la hermana shizune mas nerviosa de lo habitual.

.

.

.

— Muy buenas tardes a todas hermanas— hablo la pelinegra temblándole un poco la voz y ligeramente las manos. Cosa que todas notaron y dejaron de observar al nuevo padre para prestar atención a sus palabras.

-— Bueno, pues aquí tenemos al padre que de ahora en adelante manejara la iglesia y por lo tanto las misas darán lugar en la parroquia— hablo tan rápido que algunas se miraba entre si confusas tratando de descifrar todo lo antes dicho. Sakura fue una excepción pues poseía muy buen oído y había escuchado perfectamente todo.

Así que se permitió contemplar bien al muchacho que tenia a escasos metros. Raramente sentía que lo conocía de algún lado aunque su lado razonable le indicaba que eso era sencillamente imposible. Aun así las corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban su cuerpo no se detenían con solo contemplarlo, un agradable sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas al ser observada minuciosamente por esos ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche. .

.

.—Así que el padre aquí presente elegirá a una de ustedes para ayudarlo con el trabajo de la iglesia y por consiguiente vivirá en los aposentos de aquí mismo en la iglesia— logro escuchar sakura del discurso que hacia mas de media hora empezó la hermana shizune sin parar ni un poco para tomar aire.

.

.

— Les queda alguna duda— pregunto a todas con una mirada que claramente ignoraba replicas de alguna parte, todas asentimos aunque no muy convencidas por la actitud que esta tomo de repente.

—Bien, me alegra saberlo— hablo de nuevo shizune con una sonrisa forzada, — padre usted puede elegir a quien guste— termino de hablar dirigiéndose a el que hasta el momento había ignorado. Le hizo una reverencia y se acomodo a su lado.

.

Sasuke seguía observando a de una a una a las mujeres, ciertamente le daba igual quien viviera con el pero las miraba para conocerlas pues de ahora en adelante estarían también a su servicio. Miro a una muchacha con unos extraño color de ojos verde jade… jamás había admirado unos así y claramente sentía que podía hipnotizar con una sola mirada, descarto eso y sin pensar la apunto a ella…

.

.

_Usted— hablo el azabache mirando perdido los ojos de la chica pelirrosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.-

_**.HOLA, DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO POR FIN ME DECIDI A TERMINAR EL FINAL DE ESTA CAPITULO PARA PRESENTARSELOS. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ME APOYEN IGUAL CON ESTA HISTORIA.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON EN LA PRESENTACION DE ESTE FIC. SE LOS AGRADEZCO AL IGUAL QUE LOS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. NO TENGO TIEMPO POR AHORA DE RESPONDERSELOS PERO PROMETO HACERLO… LAS DUDAS QUE LES SURJAN NO DUDEN EN HACERMELAS SABER CON GUSTO SE LAS RESPONDERE.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ZEREZO KITTZZ**_


End file.
